


Crushing

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Object Insertion, Prompt Fill, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Size Kink, Victim Blaming, belly bulge, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Thor just doesn't see why anyone wouldn't want to have sex with him, even while Peter is begging for it to stop.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Thor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 221





	Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend with me for a minute that Peter can't lift Mjolnir but we know it's a lie

"Please... Thor..." Peter pushed against the hand on his chest, but he was barely able to move the god despite his strength.

"Look at you, so tiny and unbreakable." Thor leaned over him, large enough to cover him twice over. His shadow blocked the light above.

"I don't feel unbreakable," Peter huffed. "You're hurting me."

"But you're so hard, little spider. Don't lie to me."

Peter groaned, teeth clenching. The handle of Thor's hammer, of Mjolnir, was deep inside him. The ridges of the handle created far too much friction and Thor was right, his body was starting to respond despite what he said.

"Please, please, stop," he said.

Thor took his hand off the hammer and it rested heavy in his gut. He found that he could barely squirm around it, body unable to move even the handle. One giant hand covered his cock.

"Please please please please," Peter babbled. His squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block it all out.

"You'll succumb to me sooner or later. Look at you writhing."

He whimpered. His cock throbbed in Thor's hand. He was crying for it stop and drooling in pleasure at the same time. For a terrifying moment, he thought he would cum, but he finally stopped.

"Not everyone can take me you know." He grabbed the end of the hammer and slowly began to slid it out. "But you were practically made for me. A gift from Valhalla. You won't break."

"What are you... talking about?" Peter panted. His head felt scrambled with the hammer scraping against his insides.

Then it was out and Peter gasped with relief. Then he was looking at Thor's cock in his hand. It was huge, so much longer than the hammer. He whined in fear, trying to pull away, but Thor still held him down with one hand. Then it was pushing against his hole.

"So tiny," Thor groaned. He pushed forward, moaning as he sunk deeper.

Peter's mouth fell open. It wasn’t as painful as he would have though, but never seemed to end. He pushed deeper and deeper until there was an ache in his gut. Thor laughed.

"Look at you. Little cock sleeve." The hand on his chest pressed against his abdomen. Peter looked down at the odd new pressure. He could see the bulge there where Thor's cock had carved out a place inside him. He could only groan, dizzy with the realization.

"Thor, please."

"I know, little one. You can't wait any longer. Rest assured I can fuck you and fill many times before the night is over, you won't go without."

Peter tired to push him away, whimpering as he pushed his own body away and Thor's cock began to slide out. "Stop it, please stop."

He tried to twist, tried to get a leg up where he could push himself off and away. He had to get away. It hurt and it was too much and he didn't want it.

"Stop squirming, little spider. Where do you think you're going?"

He grabbed both of Peter's ankles and yanked him back down. He yelped as Thor was stuffed deep again.

"Here, hold this for me." He picked up Mjolnir and lightly set the hammer down on his chest.

Air rushed out of his lungs like he'd been hit by a truck. He kicked his legs and his arms flailed. He grabbed the handle of the hammer and pulled, but he couldn't move it. With every movement, he swore it shifted, but only to press deeper, slowly crushing his chest.

"Thor!"

"Much better. Be still."

The push and pull of his massive cock was as mind numbing as the crushing pressure on his chest. He couldn't feel the the pain anymore as his brain zeroed in on the more prominent issue of his lungs as breathing became more and more difficult. Any pleasure he'd felt before was gone. Now there was only the sensation of being used and the pain and fear of dying.

He kicked his legs and pulled on the hammer, but his strength was fading by the second. He wasn’t even conscious by the time Thor came, filling his guts with his seed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Thor NonCon Peter with miljnor and just as he’s about to cum, replace the handle of the hammer with his cock, maybe use the weight of the hammer to hold Peter down, crushing his chest and making it hard to breathe


End file.
